dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 59
, ( ) Supporting Characters: * Cliffland Police ** Wayne Grant ** Police Chief Antagonists: * Mr. Henley * Mulligan Locations: * , | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The War God's Revenge" | Synopsis2 = Chinese War Relief funds have been stolen by brutal robbers. Carey and Sleepy investigate, and Carey deduces that the gang will make their getaway via the river. He calls in the River Patrol and together they corner and board the gang's getaway boat. When the robbers turn out to be Chinese, Carey deduces that the Caretaker at the C.W.R.Bureau is an imposter. In fact, it's Li Foo himself, but by the time Carey and Sleepy can get back to the Relief Bureau, the real caretaker has managed to topple a heavy lead idol over onto Li Foo, crushing him to death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Department ** Sleepy ** River Patrol officers Antagonists: * Li Foo impersonating C.W.R.B. Caretaker ** Li Foo Gang Other Characters: * C.W.R.B. Caretaker Locations: * ** 13 Lotus Alley, Chinese War Relief Bureau Items: * Chinese War God Idol, lead | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "Gloria Desmond's Quest" | Synopsis3 = Gloria Desmond is searching for her long-missing father, and she flies to the Congo region to recruit Congo Bill and Professor Kent to help find him. When they land to check on some engine trouble, they are attacked by the Horned Tondurs tribe, but they are able to hold them at bay for the time being. Then Gloria gets captured by the natives. Congo Bill and Professor Kent track them thru the dense jungle, and find their village. That night there is a human sacrifice ritual, which Kent and Bill disrupt. With Congo Bill impersonating the Horned Tondurs' Moon God, backed by Joe Kent's silencer-equipped sharpshooting, they bamboozle the savages into abandoning the area, then release Miss Desmond and escape back to the seaplane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Kent * Gloria Desmond Antagonists: * Horned Tondurs tribe Other Characters: * Mr. Desmond Locations: * ** , 1940 ** Vehicles: * Miss Desmond's amphibious airplane | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Rocky Symons" | Synopsis4 = On their way to Calcutta, Desmo and Gabby have touched down at Kansu, Tibet, for some engine repair. There they meet Dr. Green, from the Labrang Settlement in the Amnyi Maechen Region, presently captured by lawless Ngolok tribesmen. Desmo volunteers to help. Behind the Ngolok tribe trouble is a white man called Master Symons, who sends an incompetent saboteur to try to kill Desmo and Gabby. Symons is a gun-runner, posing as a cattle rancher, in Tibet. Landing at the Labrang Settlement, Desmo arms himself with a bolo instead of a gun. He and Gabby make their way to a monastery where they believe some American prisoners are held, but they get captured, and are pushed in front of the Ngolok's big chief. That conversation goes badly, when Gabby hears a scream from a dungeon, and races towards it, fighting some guards along the way. Rocky Symons then steps in, he has influence with the Ngoloks, and negotiates the release of the American prisoners (Prentiss, father and daughter), much to the surprise of Mr. Prentiss. He urges them to leave quickly. Out in the hills, Desmo, Gabby, and the Prentisses are puzzled by Symons' helpful deed; none of them trusts him at all. Mr. Prentiss, a mining engineer, tells them he's got a map of a gold deposit, which probably explains Symons' improved attitude. Then Symons shows up with guns and henchmen, and wants the map. Gabby engages them, and gets captured, while Desmo gets to his plane, races back to his rescue. From the plane, Captain Desmo kills Symons with a thrown bolo. With that out of the way, Captain Desmo hopes to resume the trip to Calcutta. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonist: * Rocky Symons * Ngolok Chief ** Ngolok tribesmen Other Characters: * Dr. Green * Mr. Prentiss * Miss Prentiss Locations: * Amnyi Maechen Region, ** Kansu ** Labrang Settlement * Calcutta, India Vehicles: * Desmo's orange warplane | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The False Alarms" | Synopsis5 = A shady-looking stranger asks Larry for directions to 679 Lardow Court; while he's explaining how to get there Larry writes down the address then pockets it and forgets it. Meanwhile some moron turns in a false fire alarm, and Sandy suggests to the Fire Chief that his team should pretend that they actually did find a fire, just in case the perp is still hanging around. He is, and it's a bored schoolkid; Sandy and Larry bust him, and leave hims with the Fire Chief when they are called away on another radio flash, at 679 Lardow Court. There they find an apparent suicide, a Mr. Gentry, Gentry was a spy, pursued by other spies, and had handed off a map, drawn on an envelope in invisible ink, to Larry, when he asked him for directions. Larry had by now forgotten all about it, but the envelope was later tested in a police lab, and showed a diagram of coastal defenses. The two killers that had hunted Gentry then try to ambush Sandy and Larry, who simply outfight them and take them in. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** (See Notes below.) Supporting Characters: * NYPD * NYFD Antagonists: * false-alarming punk * hit man * other hit man * Mr. Gentry Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "Jim Dare - Arrested for Sabotage" | Synopsis6 = Jim Dare's scheming wife Margot has set him up to take the fall for some very clever sabotage work that she did. Jim's old friend Bob Neal, and his pal Tubby, snoop around the Dares' house that evening, and catch Mrs. Dare discussing that day's events with a pair of spies, in tuxedos. Bob deliberately gets himself captured, leaving Tubby in a taxi to follow the spys' car. Margot spots the cab, and sees thru the ruse; she speeds away into the woods, and stops at a secluded spot. Bob fast-talks his way into a meeting with the spies' big boss, at his secluded mansion. The boss turns out to be a big time banker, Webley, He calls Margot into the room, and punches her, complaining about her earlier carelessness, then sends her home. Tubby meanwhile has called the police and told them everything he knows and suspects, and called in Pat Grant, to visit Jim Dare's home. While they are there, finding no clues, Mrs. Dare comes home from her last meeting, and enthusiastically squeals on Webley. Pat also calls the cops, and they arrive at Webley's house just barely in time to stop Bob from getting shot. The spies are all arrested. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts * Pat Grant, newspaper worker Other Characters: * Jim Dare Antagonists: * P.T. Webley, banker/spy * Margot Dare, spy * Smokey, and more spies Locations: * ** Naval Headquarters * Webley's countryside estate Vehicles: * U.S.Navy Super Bomber | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Hotel Mystery" | Synopsis7 = Biff Bronson and Dan Druff are touring in an open car, somewhere out west. They check in at a hotel where the service is horrible, in fact it's suspiciously bad. Biff and Dan figure out that the hotel's manager and staff are setting up some insurance-scamming arson, and after a brief fistfight, turn them over to the local authorities. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * Slade, hotel manager ** his staff Other Characters: * Joe, weatherman, Biff & Dan's old college chum Locations: * Out West ** town *** bad hotel *** weather bureau | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Escaped Convict" | Synopsis8 = An escaped convict ambushes Sgt O'Malley and tries to drown him, but is defeated and recaptured. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Blackhawk Antagonists: * escaped convict Locations: * Vehicles: * O'Malley's canoe | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The People from Outer Space" | Synopsis9 = A spaceship lands, at South Oceania, and several Space Men set up a weapon, with which they magnetically hijack a passing passenger liner. In her penthouse in New York City, Inza Cramer's radio receives a distress call from the captured ship., and she contacts Doctor Fate, using a magic crystal ball. Leaving his tower, Fate speeds to Inza's side, and then he flies with her to Oceania. Meanwhile the Space Men have boarded the ship, via a yellow beam of light, and have encountered resistance from armed officers. The Space Men use globe-shaped hand-held devices to electrify the officers and some bystanders, and Inza fears they are about to kill the ship's passengers. Fate and Inza board the spaceship, and find a large supply of the globe weapons. A large Space Man guard sneaks up on Dr. Fate, but gets socked unconscious. Fate determines that the output from the globes is electricity, and figures out how to use them against the Space Men. Carrying Inza, Doctor Fate swoops to attack the captured steamship, and when the Space Men throw their globes at him, the atomic energy within him shatters them! The Space Men try to flee back to their ship, via their yellow beam, but Fate destroys it right in front of them. When they turn to attack Fate, he dukes it out with them until they've all fallen. Instructing the ship's doctor to treat the globe-weapon victims as if they'd gotten lightning-struck, Doctor Fate then uses his atomic power to pull the passenger ship back onto its correct course. The Space Men, meanwhile, are stranded on one small island, slowly dying from breathing Earth's overly oxygen-rich air. Fate and Inza return to their homes. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Space Men Locations: * ** ** *** * South ** South , (an island in the Oceanic Group) Items: * Inza's crystal ball Vehicles: * Alien Spaceship * SS Garden | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Congo Bill reveals that he was a pilot in World War I. * Doctor Fate: The People from Outer Space is reprinted in . ** Inza Cramer lives in New York City. ** Doctor Fate takes no prisoners; all the space men die in Earth's atmosphere. * Radio Squad: In the opening caption on page 1, Sandy Kean's partner is called Larry Kent. But by page 2, panel 6, he's back to being called Trent. * Spectre: The Fur Hi-Jackers is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Red Pepper" by Hal Sherman ** "Man Hunt" (text story), by George Shute | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel